


Save the Millenial Tree

by SleeplessBug



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Everyeons affected in some way, Wind probably has it the worst, maybe Peppermint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug
Summary: Being rewritten, new book is posted!





	1. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She got her wand from the Wizards who got it from the Millenial Tree

* Makes another au because LMAO what is self-control? *

\---

"Mistress Moonlight?"

Creampuff carefully opened Moonlight's chambers door, seeing her leaning against a wall, she looked more tired than normal.

"Wh- Ah! Yes, Creampuff?"

"The uh... the barrier is down- are you okay?"

Moonlights expression betrayed her words.

"Oh yes, I'm fine! Hnng…"

"Mistress Moon- AH!"

Moonlight collapsed to her knees, blinking heavily.

"Mistress Moonlight?! Um- WIZARD! MISTER MOONBALL!"

The two ran over quickly, seeing Moonlight attempting to stand up.

"Mistress Moonlight? Are you- what's wrong?"

"..."

Moonlight leaned against the wall again.

"My magic isn't restoring, I only have enough for one more teleport,"

"... You should probably-"

"I'm going to go to the Millennial Tree, just... keep... hnng…"

Creampuff and Wizard looked at each other, before scurrying over.

"We'll go with!"

"I can teleport us... you should save your magic,"

Moonball Knight put a hand up.

"I'll keep the city safe, don't worry,"

"... Okay, you two grab things, I don't know how long it will take to fix this,"

"I already have everything I need!"

"I'll go grab a book,"

\--

A loud warping sound filled the otherwise dead-silent forest, and the three wizards landed on the ground, Wizard himself sat on the ground for a few minutes, until Creampuff gasped.

"Wind Archer!"


	2. Wind Archer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's by far the most linked to the Tree, so it's logical he'd probably not have a good time lol

Nothing had seemed wrong when Wind Archer had first awoken, he felt a little bit dizzy, but shook it off, he wasn't exactly what most cookies would call 'healthy' anyways. This wasn't the first time this had happened, he just had to get to the Tree's heart, and it would be gone.

So he did, and he wasn't dizzy anymore,

As the day went on, however, Wind Archer had begun to become dizzy again, even more than before. Wind Archer sat down for a few moments, before standing back up, before quickly falling back down, he had started to cough.

"Ugh-"

He stopped coughing and looked around, where were his communication gems? His father should know what to do, but he couldn't stand up.

He let out a sigh and pulled out the one gem he had in his scarf, he begun to cough and wheeze once, he was so dizzy.

"Jelly damnit-"

He gripped the gem tightly, hearing an annoyingly familiar voice fill his head.

'Hello- Yes yes- Fire Spirit shut up-'

He let out a raspy sigh and sat against the Tree's base.

'Something's wrong, I need you to get me my communication gems- no I don't sleep with them- Don't ask why I had yours on me it doesn't matter,'

He started to wheeze and gag again, his body shivered, he didn't know what it was like to be sick, but from descriptions, he felt like he might have a fever.

'Why do you even want to know that- ugh- Yes I visited the Tree's heart, and now I'm feeling horrible again... I've never been sick how do you expect me to have a point of reference?'

He closed his eyes, his eyes were starting to sting.

'Yes whatever, just hurry up... please- Shut up you asshole- Okay, bye...'

He put the gem back down and attempted to stand up, his legs shook, but he could hear what sounded like someone teleporting, he wavered, he collapsed to the ground, hearing Creampuff yell out in shock.

"Wind Archer!"

He heard Fire Spirit warp in, and let out a small gasp.

"Oh, sweet jelly-"

And he was out, everything going black.


	3. Fire Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He isn't directly linked to the Tree but he'll lose the ability to fly in the hot and cold lands for the sake of angst

It had been a slightly more hectic day than normal, but considering how hectic Fire Spirit's 'normal' already was, he didn't notice the change.

Most of his day was spent trying to get Angel and Devil to settle down for a nap, the twins both had a fever for most of the night, and now they wouldn't sleep.

"But I don't wanna go t' bed!"

"Yea'! W' wanna Plah!"

Fire Spirit sighed and held the two in his arms.

"You two didn't sleep at all last night, you can play after you two nap,"

"UGH!"

"Hmph!"

Fire Spirit rolled his eyes and put the twins into their respective beds, before going downstairs and laying on the couch, letting out a long deep sigh.

"Ahhh that was a horrible night..."

He suddenly shot up, seeing Wind Archer's communication gem glowing in the corner of his eyes, he giggled and grabbed it quickly.

'Heya Windy~! Nice to hear from ya- Okay sorry hah,'

His smile faded as he listened to Wind Archer, he kept pausing, as if he was being distracted, Fire Spirit leaned up to be sitting.

'You don't have them?'

Despite the fear from what Wind Archer was saying he couldn't help the smile that crept back onto his face.

'But you have mine eh~? Hah! Yeah okay- wait have you v- Ah... Okay uh, I'll be there in a bit- Ohoho- I'm kidding I'm kidding, see you in a little bit Windy,'

He yawned and stretched, grabbing his staff and crept upstairs, checking to make sure the two children where asleep, before he left the house, heading for the Red Dragon's cave.

"Hello, son,"

"Hi mom, how did you-"

"..."

"Never mind, Windy needs my help and I dunno when I'll be back so-"

"I'll keep an eye on your children,"

"..."

"Okay, Bob will, but none the less,"

Fire Spirit let out a soft laugh, before gently placing a hand on The Red Dragon's muzzle, before he flew off to Wind Archer.

Mid-flight he felt his power sputter out and Fire Spirit crash-landed in the cold section of the Dragons Valley, he quickly jogged out of it, quickly feeling the all too familiar cold feeling overcome him.

"What the hell- hnng..."

Fire Spirit attempted to fly again, it took him more than a few times, he eventually just sighed and warped to the Millennial Garden.

When he first landed he saw Moonlight panting, Creampuff looking at Wind Archer.

Fire Spirit looked at Wind Archer, who was teetering in place before he collapsed to the ground, Creampuff gasped and ran over to him.

"Wind Archer!"

Fire Spirit ran over to the now unconscious Cookie, he lifted up Wind Archer and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Oh, sweet jelly..."

The smell of Pomegranate signaled the next cookie that appeared in the Millennial Garden.


	4. Dark Enchantress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her powers sometimes don't work, but otherwise, she's fine

Dark Enchantress woke up, it was quiet, much more quiet than normal, Fire Spirit would usually send her a message that was some strange song to force her to wake up. If not then Wind Archer would have sent an arrow into her chambers. 

Something would have happened.

And yet it was dead silent.

"Uh? Master?"

She looked over to Pomegranate, who was standing at the doorway, she looked exhausted.

"Yes, Pomegranate?"

"Sea Fairy is here, I don't quite know what she wants but she doesn't look happy,"

Dark Enchantress blinked for a few moments, she didn't do anything too bad lately, right? The last thing she could remember was putting a blindness curse on Fire Spirit for a week.

"... Tell here I'll be right there then,"

Pomegranate nodded before disappearing down the hall, Dark Enchantress got up and held out her hand, when nothing came, she did it again, it took a few tries, but her staff did eventually show up.

"That was weird..."

Dark Enchantress dusted herself off, before making her way down the hall, entering the main room, to right away come face to ice with a very sharp icicle.

"Enchantress."

"Hello Sea Fairy, did something bad happen? If it did I didn't do anything, the last thing I did was put that curse on Fire Spirit,"

"..."

The icicle disappeared into a puddle on the floor, and Sea Fairy took a deep breath.

"I have something I need to do, I can't get in contact with Wind Archer or Moonlight, and I assume Fire Spirit is busy with his children,"

She let out a sigh.

"Sweet Jelly- I need you to go check out The Millennial Tree for me, something- somethings wrong..."

Dark Enchantress gave Sea Fairy a look, that caused her to sigh.

"... The Millennial Tree granted Peppermint life to save me from that curse if something happens to the Tree..."

Dark Enchantress stared at Sea Fairy before she let out a sigh.

"Yeah, I'll go check it out,"

Sea Fairy nodded before quickly leaving, Dark Enchantress looked over to Pomegranate, who was standing there quietly. Dark Enchantress let out a small sigh and walked over to Pomegranate, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know how long I'll be gone, make sure the castle doesn't fall into hell, or something,"

Pomegranate nodded as she watched Dark Enchantress leave the building.

"Okay, Master,"

Dark Enchantress left the building, and closed her eyes, feeling her magic fizzle for a second, before it warped her to the Millennial Garden.

"Oh, hello Dark Enchantress! Whata doin here~?"

"Sea Fairy asked me to come here- what's going on?"

"Hgh…"

Wind Archer blinked for a moment, before weakly attempting to stand up.

"The Mil- Mellienf? Millennial Tree. Somethin- somethings wrong with it, hhth…"

He quickly passed back out, and Dark Enchantress let out a sigh, watching as some water formed up from nowhere.

"What's going on?"

Moonlight waved, giggling.

"Hiii Sea Fairy~! The Millennial Tree's bein' weird! I think Wind Archer's sick! I can't use any magic, this is wild~!"

Fire Spirit sighed.

"Yeah, my powers fizzle out around the hot and cold lands,"

"My powers just sort of, stop working sometimes,"

"I'm fine..."

Sea Fairy sat down, holding Peppermint in her arms.

"Peppermint was brought back by the Millennial Tree though, so they aren't,"


End file.
